


How do we come back from this?

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This starts directly after Morphine Chapter 2 and ends after Morphine's last chapter. <br/>I'm sorry this is so unhappy, but I really enjoyed this. <br/>I now need more ideas for what else to throw into this series so if anyone has any it'd be fantastic of you to leave them in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How do we come back from this?

**Author's Note:**

> This starts directly after Morphine Chapter 2 and ends after Morphine's last chapter.   
> I'm sorry this is so unhappy, but I really enjoyed this.   
> I now need more ideas for what else to throw into this series so if anyone has any it'd be fantastic of you to leave them in the comments.

Noiz and Sei retreated up to Sei’s room after the apartment meeting. Sei hadn’t spoken a word and was making Noiz anxious. Even when they reached the room Sei didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. Something seemed very wrong to Noiz. 

Sei seemed to be almost expecting something, he looked horrible, he couldn’t make eye contact no matter how much Noiz tried. Finally Noiz gave into the temptation in front of him.

“Have you used scrap on me?” Noiz asked finally, that’s when their reality began to crumble. 

Sei looked distraught, which made Noiz get even more anxious. 

“I don’t know.” Sei sobbed.

The pair didn’t speak for a while, Noiz was trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. Sei was huddled in a corner sat with his head in his hands sobbing. Noiz was slumped on the sofa unsure what to do with the situation. 

“Have you ever used your scrap on someone? Have you ever known?” Noiz asked looking over at his weeping boyfriend. 

Sei looked up from his hands with a pained expression and Noiz didn’t need an answer. He frowned slightly which set the older male off again. 

Noiz waits silently again listening to Sei sob as he tries to put things together in his mind. He considers that this is probably one of the reason Sei locked himself away on the top floor. This was probably why he didn’t like to get his own things, Noiz was beginning to realise that Sei wasn’t here because he was weak physically, but perhaps it was because he was weak mentally. Sei couldn’t handle the idea of scrapping someone. 

Noiz got to his feet, Sei was too upset to notice at first. Noiz walked over and sat down in front of him gently, or at least as gently as he could manage, placed his hands on Sei’s knees, with plans to cover and take the older male’s hands in his own. 

“Go away.” Sei sobbed. He began to panic and Noiz took his hands. When his hands were lowered due to Noiz overpowering them. He made eye contact briefly before closing his eyes. 

“Sei, it’s alright. You won’t hurt me. You wouldn’t scrap me to do harm.” Noiz said softly. He believed in Sei even if Sei couldn’t. 

Sei opened his eyes and Noiz was too late to be startled. 

“Go Away.” Sei said invoking his ability with the eye contact. Noiz got up visibly upset. As Noiz walked for the door Sei broke into heavy sobs. 

And that was the last contact they had for a considerable time, much to the horror of both themselves and their close friends. 

While the scrap had no hold of him once Noiz left the room, he struggled to bring himself to go near Sei. If they were all to meet up Noiz would remain away. Ren or Aoba often filled him in on things, and Ren happily spoke of Sei when he felt like Noiz would appreciate it. Sei however returned to his previous reclusive nature, he welcomed anyone who entered his room but didn’t ask for anyone to visit. Despite his loneliness. 

Sei tended to change the subject whenever his brother brought up Noiz, which made the brother worry about him even more. 

Progress didn’t seem to start until Sly and the non-twins moved in. When Sly first moved in he wasn’t comfortable and pretty much clung to Ren. The pair would visit Sei but Sly still hadn’t gotten used to the idea of everyone else, especially thinking of Sei and Aoba as people. By the time the non-twins moved in and because of them, Sly seemed to get more sociable and try harder to befriend the others. 

Sei still didn’t leave his room but that wasn’t abnormal for him, with Sly and Ren around more Sei started to smile a little more honestly. Occasionally Sly would stay in Sei’s room. He’d explain that the non-twins were causing him problems with something and Sly and Sei would bond during those times. 

A short while after that, Sly began to explain the ability of scrap to Sei thoroughly, sometimes Ren would join them but he usually fell asleep between them as they spoke. Gradually Sly began to help Sei get used to the idea of his ability, how to control it, how to use it and more importantly how to not use it. 

By this stage it’d been over a month closing in on two, since the last time Sei remembered seeing Noiz’s face. 

When the second month hit, Sei actually felt like he could look at Noiz, he wasn’t sure he wanted to speak with him yet, but he caught himself glancing at him, he even started getting Ren to take photos for him. 

Part way through the second month, Ren mentioned they were having a guest, the guest would be living in Noiz’s room for the time being but it wasn’t expected that he’d stay long. When hearing about who the guest was, Sei was panicked. However hiding his initial struggle he asked what he needed to know.

“Is Noiz excited about it?” 

“He seems to be, I haven’t seen him this excitable in quite a while.” Ren chuckled lightly, Ren had been concerned with bringing up the information but he was happy to see his brother smile at the fact. 

“Noiz was always very jealous that I got to spend so much time with my cute little brothers.” Sei said with a fond smile as he remembered their old conversations. 

“Maybe you should come and speak with them when he arrives. Mink’s going to take Noiz and Aoba down to pick him up, and then everyone else is going to wait here to greet him.” Ren explained. 

“I don’t know… Maybe…” Sei mumbled. It’d been so long now; he doubted if there was even any point. He wouldn’t have been that surprised if Noiz didn’t even care about him anymore. 

The day came when Noiz’s brother was going to arrive. Clear had made dinner for everyone, and Ren was contemplating bringing Sei’s portion up to him.   
Sei came down before Noiz and the others arrived. Sly and Ren gave him a bit of a morale booster trying to keep his spirits up. Even after he got too tired to stay standing around with everyone and had to sit down. Ren and Sly snuggled up alongside him holding his hand so he wouldn’t run away. 

Aoba messaged the group when they pulled up and Sei ushered his brothers to go stand with the others. With reluctance the pair left their brother’s side and went to greet the boys. 

Sei probably could have gotten up and joined them but he didn’t want to. He was too busy soaking up Noiz’s apartment, it had been too long since he was last there and nothing seemed to have changed. 

When they entered the room Noiz was halted mid speech as he saw Sei lightly snoozing in his usual spot. He almost didn’t believe what he was seeing, because he was so used to imagining him there. 

Noiz left his brother’s side momentarily; the younger boy was being swarmed by his new extended family anyway. He hesitantly reached out to Sei to wake him, but the male awoke before he could touch his shoulder. 

“Welcome back.” Sei said softly looking down towards his own hands, mentally scolding himself. 

“I could say the same to you stranger.” Noiz said with a light chuckle. 

Sei panicked slightly as Noiz spoke; he was getting the wrong idea. He shouldn’t have come after all. 

The older male picked himself up from the chair much to Noiz’s disappointment, “I only came to show my support, I was a bit curious about your brother, but I should head on.” Sei explained. Noiz let out a pained sigh and nodded. 

Sei moved away towards the main crowd and smiled faintly at the concerned looks his brothers were giving him.

Sei smiled when he saw Theo. He was almost how he had pictured him, Noiz spoke of him so vividly sometimes that Sei was excited for him and the younger male was there. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, unfortunately I have some things I need to take care of, I’m sure I’ll see you around though.” 

Theo smiled at the male, “Thank you for always taking care of my brother Wilhelm.” He said with rehearsed Japanese. The boy seemed proud of himself for getting it right and for the look it pulled from Sei. 

“He’s been taking care of me a whole lot more.” Sei replied softly. He then excused himself and retreated to his room.

It was three days later that Ren rushed in to Sei’s room in a panic with Sly trailing behind him. Ren paced around the room unable to get out the words he wanted while Sly pulled Sei down to the sofa to speak with him. 

“Theo asked Noiz to move back to Germany,” Sly explained, Ren joined them on the sofa thanking his twin for getting the words out, even if he was too blunt. 

Sei was frozen for a moment in horror, and then sighed heavily. “Wilhelm can do whatever he pleases.”   
Sly frowned at Sei’s remark and Ren rested his head on his brother’s shoulder blade. 

“You need to make up now.” Ren explained with urgency. 

“Ren’s right, if you don’t do it now; you’re going to lose him for good.” Sly continued. 

Sei looked down at his hands. 

“You can’t hurt him anymore than you already have. You won’t scrap him accidently, you won’t ruin everything. Even if you already had, it doesn’t matter. Right now the facts are that the two of you are depressed because you won’t talk to each other.” Sly explained. 

“Aoba and I haven’t had any issues with our ability; Sly’s even taught us how to use it. Right now, Scrap is just an excuse. “ Ren expanded. 

Sei let out a heavy sigh. They were right, he’d been ready to deal with Noiz right up until actually speaking to him, and he needed to deal with this while he still could. 

The trio left the room and went down to Noiz’s. Sei was hesitant about knocking and while Ren was going to wait for Sei to build up his courage, Sly hammered on the door. 

“Oi! Stop hogging your little brother! He’s much cooler than you so we want to spend time with him too!” Sly hollered into the room. They could hear the heavy footsteps as someone went to the door, Sei slipped behind Sly beginning to chicken out again. 

Noiz opened the door and stared out at the two he could see, “I suppose if Ren’s with you I don’t mind lending you Theo for a while…” 

“Eh? What’s bad about me?” Sly snapped. 

Noiz laughed slightly, “What’s good about you?” He turned back into the room before Sly could reply, “Theo come ‘ere the guys want to hang out with you for a bit,” He turned back to them, “Why not take him out with Kuro and show him around a bit?” 

Ren nodded and Sly headed downstairs to get the dog from Clear. Doing so revealed Sei sooner than he had expected. 

Noiz froze in place, Theo came up behind him and spoke but he didn’t even take any notice. 

“I figure it’s a bit late but we should probably talk or something.” Sei explained feeling himself look down against his own will. 

Although the older male couldn’t see it, Noiz smiled lightly at him, “Yeah I think we should.” Sei turned to his younger brother.

“When you’re done go up to my room, you three can watch movies or something. I’ll come up when I’m done.” Sei said hesitantly. Ren just about kept the smile from his face as he nodded and he and Theo headed off downstairs. 

Noiz entered his room and held the door for Sei to follow him in, Sei took a seat in his usual spot and Noiz sat facing him, wanting to stare at his face for as long as Sei would let him.   
The pair sat in silence for longer than either of them would have liked, but they were so absorbed with taking in the other person they couldn’t bring the words out. Neither wanted to spoil this fake peace by talking and possibly starting the fight they’d both been waiting for. 

“So you’re thinking of going to Germany…” Sei started. Noiz was startled by this, he wasn’t aware that Sei would know that, it made him smile thinking about how Sei was possibly asking his brother’s about him. 

“I’m thinking of stopping in to see my parents; it’s been a long time since I left home.” Noiz explained, “I’m not moving back there.” He said firmly. Sei looked at him confused by his words.

“Why not? Don’t you want to be a family again? Isn’t that what Theo came here for?” Sei asked. Noiz chuckled softly.

“I already have a much better family. I just wanted to introduce the only good part of my past to my present life.” Noiz explained. Sei wasn’t able to hide his smile fast enough for Noiz not to catch it. 

“I don’t even know if I want to go yet, it’s just a possibility.” Noiz explained. 

Silence fell over the pair again. With one crisis averted they still had the main issue to discuss but no one could bring themselves to start it. 

“Are we okay?” Noiz asked eventually. 

Sei looked down at their feet. “I don’t know.” He replied, there was another pause before he spoke again, “But I’d like us to be.” 

Noiz smiled. “I’m not afraid of you. I’ve never been afraid. I trust you, I always trust you. I thought you understood that by now.” He explained carefully. 

Sei clasped his hands together, “The problem is I can’t trust me… Everything else was so easy because I could understand it, but this was just unexplainable and I couldn’t understand it, so I was scared I wouldn’t be able to stop it.” Sei explained and Noiz nodded quietly listening. 

“I don’t know if you’re aware but Sly was teaching us how to use it, and more importantly how not to use it… I think I’m beginning to feel more comfortable with it.” Sei explained, as he spoke for the first time in a long while he met Noiz’s gave and was given a warm smile for his effort. 

“Ah, I’ve missed seeing your face like this.” Noiz said softly the smile never leaving his face. 

“I can definitely agree with that. It feels like forever since I last saw your face properly.” Sei replied. 

Noiz moved from his spot and swooped down to steal a kiss, however it was returned right away. 

The pair spent a while just appreciating touching each other to make up for all the time they missed, it was littered with kisses as if they couldn’t survive any longer without them. 

After they lay together chattering about the things the other had missed from their life. 

“I’m glad this happened today, tomorrow Theo was going to go through a huge plan to get us back together, the poor kid was horrified when I told him we were fighting, he was really looking forwards to meeting you. “ Noiz said with a light laugh.

“Why did he even know about me?” Sei asked curiously. 

“I may have mentioned you in every letter I’ve sent to him. To be honest I was starting to get jealous, he seemed to be more interested in seeing you then he was to see me.” Noiz laughed. 

“I suppose I’ll have to give him some of my time tomorrow then. It would be a shame if he came all this way to see me and missed out,” Sei said with a chuckle. 

Noiz kissed him gently with a fond smile, “Yeah especially since you’re the best part of living here.”


End file.
